


Лазурь

by otterstern



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Gen, magician Elijah Kamski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Однажды невероятно сильный маг Элайджа Камски научился создавать големов. И это изменило мир. Спустя годы големы подняли революцию и добились прав, свобод и признания себя как нового вида на равне с людьми и магами. Все, чего они хотят - жить и здравствовать. Но что же тогда заставляет их убивать магов с невероятной жестокостью?





	Лазурь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Magic 2019.  
> Беты - ****Nimfadora**** , **priest_sat**
> 
> маг!Камски, все андроиды — големы, все знакомые из канона люди остались людьми кроме двух эпизодических персонажей

Дом Элайджи Камски, величайшего мага современности, горел ярче всех звезд на небосклоне. Зарево пожара освещало окрестности на многие мили вокруг. Полыхающий особняк уже начал терять свои очертания — кое-где прогорела и обрушилась крыша, наружу вырывались языки пламени всех мыслимых оттенков. В жилище столь одаренного практикующего мага определенно было чему гореть.

Хэнк остановил машину и вышел вслед за Коннором, не в силах отвести взгляд от пожираемого колдовским огнем дома. Первой их встретила офицер Тина Чень, стоявшая почти у самой заградительной ленты. Девушка была мрачна сверх меры и озабоченно смотрела на горящий дом.

Хэнк приветственно кивнул коллеге и уставился в том же направлении. Слишком хорошо он помнил прошлый свой визит сюда: поставленную на колени Хлою, чарующие речи мага и вложенный им в руки Коннора пистолет. Но пусть личная встреча и не оставила приятных воспоминаний, думать о том, что Камски погиб в огне, решительно не хотелось. Фаулер выдернул его из постели и приказал сработать быстро и по возможности тихо. Смотря на беснующееся пламя, Хэнк ни в какую не мог представить, как провернуть это «тихо». Казалось, все, с чем мог быть связан Камски, выходило именно таким — громким и ярким.

— Что у нас есть? — деловито спросил Коннор, заставляя полицейских сбросить оцепенение и отвести взгляд от пожара.  
— В девять-один-один поступил звонок из дома, от голема, личного помощника мистера Камски, — начала Тина, спохватившись, — она представилась как Хлоя, озвучила адрес, заявила о пожаре и все. Пошли помехи, звонок прервался. Когда мы подъехали, здесь уже полыхало вовсю. Пришлось еще ждать ребят из МэджикЛайф, чтобы узнать, безопасно ли вообще приближаться.

Тина кивнула в сторону, привлекая внимание к стоящим чуть поодаль магам. Девушка, высокая и щуплая, держала в опущенных руках некую круглую рамку с двумя ручками. Она полуобернулась на полицейских, явно услышав их разговор, но тут же вернула внимание своему напарнику. Тот, рослый мужчина в годах, сосредоточенно формировал заклинание, не отвлекаясь ни на кого вокруг. Он держал руки перед собой, ладонями друг напротив друга, неотрывно смотрел на пожар и безмолвно шевелил губами. По его лицу и шее проскальзывали яркие сизые искры и скрывались за воротником рубашки, они же снова показывались из-под манжет куртки, стекались к кончикам пальцев. Между ладонями клубилась синяя субстанция, которую маг спустя некоторое время, видимо, удовлетворившись наколдованным, толкнул от себя в сторону дома. Девушка рывком вскинула рамку перед собой, и маги принялись ждать, а вместе с ними и полицейские. Коннор и Тина смотрели на это действо с любопытством и проблеском надежды, Хэнк же косился с легкой неприязнью — магов он недолюбливал.

Отосланный сгусток магии без проблем ворвался внутрь дома и через несколько напряженных секунд показался вновь, мчась обратно к своему создателю. Тот в последний момент сделал шаг в сторону, позволив коллеге ловко поймать приблизившийся к ним шар своей диковинной рамкой. Маги склонились над артефактом, вглядываясь в беснующиеся лазоревые всполохи. Через несколько мгновений они мрачно переглянулись, бросив раздраженный взгляд в сторону полицейских, будто те были виноваты в неудаче с заклинанием. Девушка порывистым жестом очистила рамку, и они стали колдовать снова.

Хэнку нечасто приходилось сталкиваться с практикующими магами, тем более со специалистами МэджикЛайф, монополиста в создании големов, но встреченные все как один были заносчивыми и не упускающими шанса показать, насколько они превосходят людей. Големы — создания из песка, литра Тириума 310 и чистой магии — затмевали людей по многим параметрам. Маги, их создавшие, были еще на голову выше. Это здорово усложняло жизнь людям, которые с ними сталкивались, но зато поразительно крепко удерживало пробудившихся големов от прямых конфликтов с магами и МэджикЛайф, которые предпочли не вмешиваться в ход течения революции.

Маги были сильны и способны на многое, но сейчас внимательного взгляда на рассредоточившихся вокруг горевшего здания хватало, чтобы сделать предположение — разобраться во всем произошедшем им было ни капли не проще, чем самым обычным людям.

— Они вообще могут определить, был ли Камски внутри? — вполголоса спросил Хэнк у Коннора, который лучше него разбирался в заклинаниях, но тот только отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет. Слепок ауры такого сильного мага, конечно, легко считывается. Смерть тоже оставляет четкий след. Но в огонь попало слишком много артефактов и ингредиентов для их создания, в воздух выброшено поразительное количество магии. Это все не оставляет ни шанса для анализа.  
— Просто прекрасно, — пробурчал Хэнк, — толку-то от них тогда.

Коннор покосился на напарника и хотел было высказаться на тему предвзятого отношения к магам, как рядом оживилась Тина и недовольно пробормотала, устремив взгляд в небо: «Опять?!» Коннор и Хэнк вскинули головы, успев заприметить пролетавшую высоко над их головами огромную чайку, щеголявшую слегка мерцавшим желтым клювом и горящими ровным синим глазами. Несомненно, она была големом. И каждый детройтский коп прекрасно знал, что подобных птиц запускали исключительно журналисты.

Тина бодро отчиталась об увиденном по рации и шустро полезла в машину, доставая с заднего сидения птицу едва ли не крупнее пролетевшей чайки. Полицейский голем вобрал в себя облик странствующего дрозда, пусть и значительно превосходил его в размерах. Тина пощекотала своего голема по оранжевой грудке и, когда глаза птички загорелись ровным сапфировым цветом, поставила задачу защищать небо в радиусе полумили от посягательств других големов. Дрозд выдал в ответ звонкую трель и вспорхнул с руки офицера, рывком устремившись в погоню за чайкой.

Хэнк и Коннор проводил птицу взглядом и, оставив Тину азартно болеть за ее голема, двинулись дальше по месту происшествия — понадоедали своим присутствием магам, пообщались с пожарными, которые пока лишь ждали, когда дом прогорит, и не могли ничего сказать о причинах. В конце концов столкнулись лицом к лицу с представительницей МэджикЛайф, которая пообещала прислать официальное заключение компании о выбросе магических веществ в атмосферу и отсутствии необходимости эвакуации населения, но обсуждать шансы увидеть Камски живым отказалась. Ехать в участок пришлось практически ни с чем.

* * *

Едва оказавшись за рабочим столом, Хэнк залил в себя большой стакан кофе и с недовольным бурчанием принялся изучать по всем доступным источникам жизнь Камски, силясь найти причину желать убить его. Несчастный случай во время эксперимента, конечно, никто не отменял, но версию умышленного убийства было необходимо отработать в любом случае.

После своего внезапного ухода из МэджикЛайф, причину которого строго хранили в тайне и по сей день, Камски стал значительно реже появляться на публике, но каждый его выход в люди как и прежде заканчивался новыми статьями на первых полосах газет. Каждое его слово ловили и анализировали, строили немыслимое количество теорий о личных и профессиональных аспектах его жизни.

К обеду Хэнк был готов взвыть, начитавшись творчества интернет-пользователей. Из самого безумного было предположение о том, что Камски ушел с поста генерального по причине смерти и переноса сознания в голема. Небольшой сегмент сети с задором фантазировал о жизни в окружении соблазнительных Хлой. Где-то поблизости шли ожесточенные баталии на тему секретов биографии, из официальной версии которой были вымараны данные о семье. Целые ветки обсуждений были посвящены предположениям о том, кем были родители Камски — магами на службе мафиозной семьи, бедняками из трущоб Детройта или благополучными католиками. Не так оживленно, но до занудного подробно разбирали его публикации, обсуждали часто используемые заклинания, а также анализировали стиль в одежде и манеру общаться.

Последние пару лет Элайджа, казалось, показывался только на выставках картин Карла Манфреда, пространно отвечал на вопросы журналистов и предпочитал проводить время лишь в компании любимого художника. Сплетничали, что голема-компаньона тому Элайджа не просто преподнес, но и лично зачаровал.

Все эти статьи и форумы создавали публичный образ Элайджи Камски, любимца публики с расплывчатым прошлым и интригующим настоящим, весьма искусного мага, ловкого творца артефактов, создателя Тириума 310 и технологии оживления големов. Ни это, ни та давняя личная встреча не давали возможности с полной уверенностью судить о том, что он из себя представлял как человек.

Рабочий терминал звякнул сообщением о новом убийстве. Хэнк без сожаления закрыл все вкладки с форумами и блогами, посвященными Камски, и завертелся на месте в поисках Коннора. Тот пытался разойтись в проходе с только пришедшим на работу Гэвином Ридом. После революции и на волне готовности госпожи президент работать над прописыванием прав големов в законодательстве капитан непрозрачно намекнул, что не допустит внутри участка, как и снаружи, нетерпимости к големам. Люди медленно, но верно привыкали, кто-то с готовностью контактировал с големами, кое-кто под страхом выговора сдерживался. И только Рид периодически высказывался, пусть и только в сторону одного лишь Коннора. Хэнк чувствовал, что пропустил что-то важное между этими двумя, но на вопросы они не отвечали — Рид начинал гневно сверкать глазами и ругаться, Коннор просто отмалчивался, слегка улыбаясь.

В этот раз Рид на удивление не стал в очередной раз громко разоряться на тему мешающихся под ногами глиняных коллег. Обойдя Коннора, пролетел мимо Хэнка к собственному столу, распространяя вокруг себя волны усталости и недовольства. Хэнк бросил озадаченный взгляд на Гэвина, выглядевшего слишком разбитым для начала дня, но тут же отодвинул мысли о нем, вспомнив о вызове.

* * *

Одного внимательного взгляда на место убийства хватило, чтобы понять: маг боролся с убийцей до последнего вздоха, о чем говорили пальцы, сложенные для заклинания, да так и оставшиеся скрюченными.

Хэнк разговаривал с девушкой, наткнувшейся на труп во время прогулки с собакой. Молодой лабрадор нетерпеливо вертелся вокруг хозяйки, сама девушка без конца всхлипывала, отказываясь смотреть в сторону изуродованного тела, а Хэнк поймал себя на мысли, что жалеет об отказе от алкоголя. Невероятно сильно хотелось накидаться и вырубиться где-нибудь, желательно в обнимку с Сумо.

— Ты опять облизывал улики? — подозрительно спросил напарника Хэнк, оставив в покое несчастную свидетельницу и приблизившись к трупу, который в компании судмедэкспертов осматривал Коннор.  
— Конечно, — запросто ответил тот, чуть улыбнувшись. Он уже перестал реагировать на то, насколько часто люди заостряли внимание на его способе взаимодействия с аурой предметов, как будто это был его выбор — разместить соответствующее заклинание на языке. Разработчики из МэджикЛайф были теми еще выдумщиками.  
— Что выяснил? — неодобрительно покачав головой, спросил Хэнк, кивая на тело.  
— Алекс Уайт, тридцать четыре года, из них последние пятнадцать проработал в МэджикЛайф. Не женат, есть подруга, проживал в жилом комплексе рядом с парком. Есть абонемент в фитнес-клуб, за полтора часа до предполагаемого времени убийства отметился там. Причина смерти — травма шеи.  
— Травма... — медленно повторил за ним Хэнк, подивившись корректности напарника.

Шея мистера Уайта была травмирована самым однозначным образом. В том месиве, которое ныне представляла собой шея жертвы, при большом желании можно было различить и сплетение мышц, и комок щитовидной железы, и гортань, и раскрошенные позвонки. Зрелище было тошнотворное.

По щедро оставленным убийцей уликам Коннор смог предположить, что мужчина шел с тренировки по тихому парку, до дома ему оставалась всего пара минут. Первым делом его атаковали метким ударом по ногам, от которого маг упал на спину. Затем нападавший стал наносить хаотичные удары, не давая мужчине возможности подняться. Выкроив момент, маг использовал свои силы, отбросив нападавшего, опрокинув того. На месте удара нападавшего о землю осталась внушительная вмятина. Но времени на полноценное заклинание мистеру Уайту не хватило, нападавший в один громадный шаг оказался подле мага. Тот рискнул сложить заклинание посложнее первого, но оказался слишком медленным — ему вырвали глотку, раскрошив позвонки и усеяв дорожку вокруг ошметками плоти и костей. Воздух смердел недавней смертью, здесь же чувствовался и остаточный след пущенной в ход магии. Коннор мог навскидку и без глубокого анализа просчитать, какие заклинания использовал маг — самые простые боевые, но сил на них было затрачено с лихвой. По всем имеющимся данным Алекс Уайт представлялся одаренным магом, которому хватало сырой силы, но не боевого опыта.

По возвращении в участок Хэнк закопался в сводки по городу, текущие дела и отчеты криминалистов. Коннор же принялся просчитывать линии вероятности на предмет удачных идей или поворотов в деле, чего обычно не делал — отнимало слишком много времени, усилий требовало немало и интерпретация была трудоемкой. Но Коннор решил рискнуть — смерть одного мага и возможная гибель другого поселили внутри него небывалую тревогу. Проваливаясь в транс все глубже и глубже, Коннор перебирал возможные пути, все как один неясные. Концентрация то и дело давала сбой, усложняя и без того непростое взаимодействие с собственной магией и будущим.

Убийствами магов Детройт не был избалован. С людьми в этом плане было привычнее, в прошлом году город пережил революцию големов, так что теперь не удивлялись делам и с ними в качестве жертв или виновников. Но маги... Иногда в новостях говорили о стычках между ковенами, о неосторожном применении силы, об обнаруженных опасных артефактах. Но в целом магов было совсем немного, они жили довольно тихо, на контакт с обычными людьми шли неохотно. До недавнего времени магов и людей связывали лишь проживание на одной территории да торговля артефактами. Идея же Элайджи через големов распространить магию среди людей, наполнить ею каждый дом, каждый уголок этого мира, была поистине революционной в свое время. Он в одиночку приоткрыл мир магии широким массам, позволил людям прикоснуться к бережно хранимым вековым тайнам. Стоило задуматься, что противники големов были не только среди людей, но и среди магов. Чем не мотив для устранения Элайджи?

Но эти размышления отвлекали, грозя нарушить транс и оставить ни с чем. Коннор отбросил в сторону мысль о убийце из числа магов и вновь погрузился в рассмотрение вероятностных линий. Вернувшись к настоящей реальности, поймал на себе выжидающий взгляд Хэнка, но только покачал головой. Итог изысканий оказался неудовлетворительным. Вплоть до утра их не ждали никакие новые зацепки. Но дальше события должны были начать развиваться стремительнее.

Работа с вероятностными линиями отнимала уйму сил, откат после выхода из транса был достаточно силен. Конечности неприятно зудели от необходимости двигаться. Посмотрев на раздосадованного Хэнка, Коннор встал и решил сделать небольшой круг по участку, сбросить напряжение в теле. Он едва не налетел на шедшего по своим делам офицера, когда взгляд зацепился за уголок книги, похороненной под рабочими бумагами на столе детектива Рида. Оглянувшись и не заметив поблизости самого детектива, Коннор пошел дальше. Теперь мысли его были невероятно далеки от окружающего мира. На столе коллеги лежал экземпляр «Я, монстр», легендарнейшей книги. Элайджа Камски заявлял, что именно после прочтения этого сборника ему пришла идея создания человекоподобных существ, воплощенных потом в големах. Подобное чтиво в руках Рида казалось чем-то невозможным. С его-то нетерпимостью к големам и магам. После революции и признания равенства големов в правах с людьми и магами, детектив стараниями Фаулера и Хэнка подуспокоился, но предпочитал пересекаться с големами пореже. Игнорировать его, Коннора, как единственного голема-детектива было проблематично, Рид изредка втягивал его в довольно однобокие словесные перепалки, но на прямой конфликт больше не нарывался. Коннор предполагал, что причина последнего в нокауте, которым закончилась для Гэвина их стычка в архиве в те революционные дни. Коннор был уверен, что причина такого отношения детектива кроется в малом опыте контактов с големам и магами, заодно прогнозировал постепенное улучшение взаимоотношений в течение следующих нескольких лет. Но книга, которая просто кричала о душе и разуме искусственных созданий, совершенно выбивалась из устоявшегося образа Гэвина Рида. И Коннор не был готов предположить, что же могло сподвигнуть непримиримого противника големов и магов изучать подобное чтиво.

* * *

Еще одного мага убитым обнаружила его домработница, пришедшая поутру сделать уборку в апартаментах. Гостиная, в которой развернулось натуральное побоище, представляла собой весьма жалкое зрелище: мебель была перевернута, осколки разбитых зеркал скрипели под подошвами, в люстре осталось меньше половины ламп, а на стенах и полу чернели следы от пролетевших мимо цели боевых заклинаний. Из каждого угла буквально-таки разило магией от множества пострадавших артефактов. Погибший специализировался на их создании и хранил у себя дома в достатке. Коннор, едва оказавшись внутри, непреклонно выставил всех людей из комнаты, а сам вооружился оградительной лентой и принялся размечать опасные места. Недовольные полицейские толпились на пороге, вполголоса возмущались, но терпеливо дожидались разрешения вернуться.

Коннор несколько раз обошел гостиную, дивясь жестокости совершенного убийства. Маг изо всех сил сражался за свою жизнь, но проиграл, и довольно быстро. Нападавший лишил хозяина квартиры руки, а вместе с ней и способности эффективно обороняться. Судя по всему, тогда-то в ход пошли артефакты, потому и оказались разбросанными по разным углам комнаты, но спасения своему творцу они не принесли. Убийца повалил заливающегося кровью человека на пол лицом вниз, разбив нос и сломав несколько ребер. И последним безжалостным ударом оставил старого артефактора без части позвоночника, прервав его жизнь.

— Ну его и поломало! — громогласно возвестил о своем прибытии злющий Рид, подходя ближе и рассматривая труп.  
— Чего ты тут забыл? — недовольно спросил Хэнк, признавая, что Рид заявился удивительно вовремя: можно было отвлечься на него и не блевать от увиденного.

Рид скривился, ближе разглядывая оторванную руку с россыпью колец на узловатых пальцах. Будучи отделенной от тела, рука была отброшена в стену, по которой и сползла на пол, оставив на светлых обоях кровавый след.  
— А мы ведь только успели разгрести последствия революции, а теперь снова в жопе.  
— О чем вы, детектив? — спросил Коннор, разворачиваясь к коллеге. Он вернулся к мыслям о странностях в его поведении, заодно подмечая высокий уровень стресса и состояние замотанности.  
— Я только что с вызова. У меня там в морг уехала магичка, которую оставили в кафе лежать раздробленной грудиной на кассовом аппарате. На записи с камеры наблюдения осталось занимательное видео, на котором голем-бариста ей вместо сдачи вырывает сердце. И знаешь что, — зло сказал Гэвин, приближаясь вплотную к Коннору, ткнул его пальцем в грудь и показал на труп, — вот это не мог сделать человек, сил бы не хватило. Маг использовал бы заклинание, да тут все в щепки бы тогда разнесло. И я готов поставить свою премию на то, что вчерашнего вашего Уайта отмудохал тоже глиняный урод. Поздравляю, господа, у нас в городе големы — истребители магов.

Хэнк выругался.

* * *

Кортни спешила домой, неловко прижимая к себе тяжелый бумажный пакет из маркета. Машина сегодня сломалась совсем некстати — ранним утром возвращались дети и муж из похода по Великим Озерам, хотелось приготовить что-нибудь вкусное, но, кажется, она перестаралась с покупками.

— Постойте! — раздалось позади.

Кортни обернулась, заметив спешившую к ней кассиршу из маркета. Голем с бейджем стажера и ослепительной улыбкой на приветливом лице аккуратно и оперативно обслуживала покупателей. Те благодарно улыбались ей в ответ, перекидывались парой фраз, да и в целом были настроены благодушно. Но Кортни, едва увидев стоящую за кассой, резко захотелось уйти. Она, конечно, положительно относилась к големам, но такое внезапное столкновение с Трейси, бывшей проституткой из самого элитного секс-клуба, заставило ее смутиться.

Глядя на приближавшуюся к ней, Кортни неловко огляделась, не желая, чтобы их видели вместе. К ее досаде день давно перевалил через полдень, на улицах становилось все больше людей.

— Вы забыли, — светло улыбаясь, сказала голем, протягивая Кортни пачку масла, которую та брала для будущего яблочного пирога.  
— Спасибо, — выдавила из себя Кортни, протягивая руку за забытой покупкой.

Трейси положила ей на ладонь масло, проехав прохладными пальцами по протянутой руке. Кортни передернуло, она смутилась еще сильнее. Сжала злополучную пачку, с сомнением посмотрела на пакет, и, конечно же, тот выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы порваться. Наклонившись за рассыпавшимися по тротуару продуктами, Кортни избежала быстрой смерти. У себя над головой она услышала свист рассекаемого воздуха и от неожиданности шарахнулась в сторону, падая набок. Ошеломленная Кортни во все глаза смотрела на голема, которая будто обезумела — едва восстановила равновесие после неудачного удара, как снова замахнулась. Не успев подумать, женщина перекатилась в сторону и вскочила на ноги. Развела руки в стороны, попутно взывая к магии внутри себя, и резко свела их до громогласного хлопка. В сторону наступающей Трейси покатилась мощная волна, которая сбила ее с ног и заставила отлететь, пару раз перекувырнувшись в воздухе.

Кортни устало опустила руки; единственное удержавшееся в памяти еще со времен организованных ковеном курсов самообороны боевое заклинание отняло слишком много сил. Она запаниковала, посмотрев на поднявшуюся на ноги Трейси, которой заклинание, казалось, не причинило никакого вреда.

Созданный на скорую руку файербол прошел вскользь и лишь опалил лицо голема, оставив заблестевший след, но не остановил. Трейси взревела от боли и прыгнула вперед, повалила Кортни на спину и одним мощным ударом размозжила ей голову.

По улице разносились истеричные вопли ужаса. Трейси поднялась на ноги и устремила взгляд на убитую ею женщину. В голове прояснялось.

* * *

Нападение голема посреди жилого района под камерами и при свидетелях повергло полицейских в самое дурное расположение духа. Фаулер пытался мотивировать их работать оперативнее, но все время отвлекался на истошно трезвонивший рабочий телефон. Так ничего толкового им и не сказав, он махнул рукой, отправляя разбираться со всеми этими убийствами.

Вылетев от начальника, Рид прихватил рабочий планшет и подтащил стул к столу Хэнка. Они втроем закопались в информацию по всем убийствам, тщетно пытаясь свести их воедино. Сунувшегося по какому-то постороннему вопросу Миллера снесло удвоенным потоком ругани, Коннор примирительно улыбнулся офицеру. Над их столами повисла тягостная аура, которая заставляла всех остальных обходить их по широкой дуге.

Ничего не сходилось. Все убитые маги были разного возраста и социального статуса. Работник МэджикЛайф, создатель артефактов, студентка-кофеманка и домохозяйка. И все были убиты големами с особой жестокостью. Вопросов было слишком много, но главным был — почему. Големы-убийцы встречались, но у их действий всегда было легко найти причины.

Выяснив серийный номер Трейси в анкете из маркета и по внезапной догадке сравнив его с номерами тех Трейси, которым они с Коннором дали уйти в Эдеме, Хэнк понял, что эта голем совершила уже второе свое убийство. И не позволь он им тогда сбежать, не опусти Коннор пистолет, сегодня Кортни Льюис осталась бы в живых.

Засиделись в итоге до поздней ночи, перебирая все имеющиеся зацепки и показания. Коннор был готов остаться и до утра, чтобы по очередному кругу просмотреть все материалы, Рид с каждым часом накручивал себя все сильнее и также не желал отправляться домой. Хэнку пришлось выдергивать обоих из-за столов и отправлять на покой, чтобы дать передышку мозгам и телу. Больших трудов стоило убедить Коннора, что даже големам нужен перерыв. Градус раздражения Рида был так высок, что нашел выход, стоило им столкнуться на выходе с Персон, инспектором по УДО и единственной представительницей магов в их участке. Женщина на свою беду решила высказаться об опасности големов и необходимости убрать их из штата полиции. Гэвин взорвался, и они с Персон, к удивлению немногочисленных присутствующих коллег, начали самозабвенно ругаться за права големов. Хэнк, устало застонав, ввинтился меж ними, решив как можно быстрее развести обоих по разным углам — отстранение Рида не было ему на руку. Коннор же пристально смотрел на Гэвина и снова подмечал волнующие его странности. Рид по-прежнему посылал ему много не самых доброжелательных взглядов, позволял себе нелицеприятные фразы, да и в целом предпочитал находиться где-нибудь подальше. Но сегодня, едва возникла острая необходимость, влился в работу в команде, не возмущаясь на его природу, разве что проезжаясь по аналитическим выкладкам. А сейчас и вовсе взъярился на мага, которая высказалась против големов, что не удивляло в свете последних убийств.

Наконец Хэнку удалось разнять ссору и вытащить Гэвина на улицу. Тот вывернулся из хватки, но продолжать кричать не стал, лишь нахохлился, упав на заднее сиденье машины.

— Офигенный вечер, — пробурчал Гэвин, когда они отъехали от участка.  
— Когда это у тебя были вечеринки повеселее этой? — выдал Хэнк, хмыкнув в ответ на скривившегося Гэвина.  
— Големы-убийцы, старый пьяница и Коннор. Говорю же, офигенный вечер.

Хэнк потянулся было включить радио, когда Рид, растекшийся по заднему сидению внезапно для всех троих выдал:  
— А поехали ко мне?

Хэнк замер с протянутой рукой и бросил полный недоверия взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Тебя где-то успело головой приложить?  
— Эй! — тут же взвился Гэвин.

* * *

По какой-то невероятной причине Хэнк и Коннор приняли приглашение и спустя полчаса уже поднимались на лифте в квартиру к Гэвину, который заставил их притормозить у китайской забегаловки и обзавестись ужином. Хэнк, судя по бросаемым им взглядам, был обеспокоен готовностью Коннора зайти в гости в коллеге. Сам Коннор же рассчитывал, попав в квартиру, либо развеять свои сомнения относительно Рида, либо найти им веское и убедительное объяснение.

Гэвин первым вышел из лифта, в два шага пересек тускло освещенную площадку и, впихнув пакет с едой Хэнку в руки, принялся звенеть ключами. Открыв неказистую дверь, пропустил гостей вперед, хмуро посмотрев на них. Коннор утвердился было в мысли, что этот вечер рисковал стать слишком неловким, когда за их спинами за щелчком закрытой двери послышался звук взводимого курка. Он резко обернулся и уткнулся взглядом в направленное в лицо дуло пистолета, от которого и за пару метров разило ужасающей магией.

— Стоять, не двигаться, — ровным голосом сказал Гэвин дернувшемуся Хэнку, не отводя пистолета от Коннора, — у меня в обойме очень необычные пули. С одного выстрела превращают голема обратно в кучку песка.  
— Ты свихнулся? — взревел Хэнк, но с места не дернулся.  
— В городе появились големы-убийцы. Ты один из них? — в лоб спросил Коннора Гэвин.  
— Ты больной параноик, Рид! — не дал ответить Хэнк. — Готов нас перестрелять, неужели до такой степени трясешься за свою жизнь?

— Хотелось бы думать, что за мою, — раздался мягкий голос из глубины квартиры.

Коннор и Хэнк, в момент узнав говорившего, обменялись недоуменными взглядами и развернулись на голос. В дверном проеме наполовину в тени стоял Элайджа Камски. Вид он имел неважный — волосы собраны в неаккуратный хвост, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, кожа была бледной до зелени. Он вышел к ним босым, одетым в тренировочные брюки и толстовку с логотипом полицейского участка. Но в целом Камски все же был жив и здоров.

— Какого хрена ты вылез?! — выплюнул Гэвин, про которого все немного забыли. — Скройся обратно. Хлоя!  
— Ты сам сказал, что им можно доверять, — ответил ему Элайджа, одним взглядом осадив показавшуюся из-за спины белокурую девушку-голема, — так что опусти пистолет, и мы поговорим.

* * *

И без того небольшая кухня стала казаться совсем тесной, когда они все в ней разместились. Величайший маг современности, совершенно растерявший весь свой лоск и теперь казавшийся удивительно к месту в этой небольшой неухоженной квартирке, сидел на шатком стуле и рассказывал о том, как той ночью к нему наведался курьер-голем и после короткой потасовки активировал взрывное заклинание, заключенное в пуговицу его форменного пиджака. Элайдже хватило скорости и сил, чтобы отвести взрыв на десяток метров в сторону и защитить себя с Хлоей щитом. Но взрыв задел лабораторию, оставаться в доме стало опасным.

— ...добрались до города, затерялись на улицах и постучали в дверь, — картинно развел руками Элайджа, заканчивая свой рассказ.  
— Почему Рид? — хмуро спросил Хэнк, с подозрение глядя на коллегу, который выйдя из кухни, зашуршал в прихожей брошенными пакетами.  
— У меня весьма обширный круг знакомств, — невозмутимо ответил Элайджа.  
— Ну да, — Хэнк не казался убежденным.

Хлоя оживилась при виде пакета с едой, отобрала их у Гэвина и стала шустро разбирать принесенное и греметь посудой. Хэнк покосился на девушку, на спокойно контактирующего с големами коллегу и потряс головой, пытаясь уложить последние новости.

— Они родственники, — вдруг выдал Коннор, привлекая общее внимание к себе. Даже Хлоя перестала возиться с едой.  
— Чего?! — ошеломленно воскликнул Хэнк.  
— Аура, — пояснил Коннор Хэнку, — раньше я не видел их вместе, но сейчас у меня появилась возможность провести сравнительный анализ.  
— Ну хоть лизать не стал, — буркнул Гэвин, который весь источал недовольство и усталость.  
— Так это правда, вы двое родня? — спросил Хэнк, тыкая пальцами то в одного, то в другого.  
— Бери выше, — хмыкнув, сказал насупленный Гэвин, — близнецы.  
— А... — начал было Коннор, но осекся под взглядом сидевшего как раз напротив него Рида, — вот как. Ясно.

Хэнк нахмурился, пристально смотря на собравшихся. Элайджа фальшиво улыбался, бросая искоса взгляд на брата. Гэвин с нехорошим блеском в глазах прямо смотрел на коллег.  
— Не самое частое явление у магов, — пояснил он Хэнку. — Как выяснилось, у близнецов магия всегда достается кому-то одному. Не все готовы растить таких детей. Есть те, кто даже предпочитает избавиться от обоих еще в утробе. Нам несказанно повезло, что мать была при всех своих способностях религиозна.

Элайджа казался уставшим от событий последних дней, от затворничества и от бездействия. Он сидел, сгорбившись и будто пытаясь стать как можно меньше. Гэвин после необходимости раскрываться перед другими людьми выглядел злым и взбудораженным, готовым, несмотря на усталость, вскочить с места и действовать. Два брата, невероятно разные, сидели бок о бок, детская тоска была одна на двоих. Коннор попытался представить, каким могло быть детство в такой семье и не смог придумать ничего хорошего.

Хлоя разложила принесенную китайскую еду по тарелкам, поставила перед каждым. Коннору вручила символическую чашку с Тириумом 310 и взяла себе такую же, вновь замерев тенью позади Элайджи. Над столом повисло неловкое молчание.

— Почему вас еще никто не нашел здесь? — спросил Коннор, разбивая гнетущую тишину. — Я не мог почувствовать вас, пока не зашел в квартиру. Да и сейчас вы будто заглушены и...  
— Неузнаваем? — Элайджа откинулся и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. — Ты ведь впервые в гостях у Гэвина? Эта квартира и раньше была экранирована от магии в обе стороны.  
— Предпочитаю, чтобы на моей территории никто не демонстрировал свою мощь, — выдал Гэвин.  
— Сложная схема амулетов по контуру квартиры, и — вуаля! — снаружи ты не сможешь почувствовать, что происходит внутри. Да и использовать магию здесь проблематично. У меня же есть крошка-артефакт, — Элайджа коснулся сережки в левом ухе, — активировал, едва мы с Хлоей выбрались из дома.  
— Ты забыл упомянуть, что пока магия заперта внутри, тебя это убивает, — грубо ворвался в разглагольствования Элайджи Гэвин.  
— Это не самая приоритетная проблема в нашем списке, — отмахнулся Камски к неудовольствию брата, — вспышка убийств магов — вот главная головная боль.  
— У вас есть идеи? — спросил Коннор, почуяв интерес.  
— Мы, — Элайджа кивнул на Гэвина, — проработали все варианты, какие только смогли придумать. Есть только одно заслуживающее внимания предположение — големов заставили убивать этих магов, и за всеми убийствами стоит другой маг. Или их группа. Мне нужен хотя бы один убийца, чтобы просканировать и найти, как это осуществили. Лучше всего Трейси, которая работала в маркете.  
— Что может быть проще, — пробурчал Хэнк, откидываясь на спинку стула, — почему она?  
— С проститутками проще, — ответил Элайджа с ухмылкой, — для таких големов использовали особенно затейливые схемы заклинаний. Но при всей сложности структуры она прекрасно организована, логична и хорошо понятна. Найти изъян будет несложно. А еще с проститутками можно поддерживать разумный диалог. Нужная нам голем сможет не только дать посмотреть, что с ней сделали, но и рассказать или хотя бы предположить, кто это был.  
— Проститутка спасет мир, — пробормотал Хэнк, с сомнением глядя на Элайджу. — С чего это Трейси сложнее остальных?  
— Знаете, почему самый низкий процент девиации у военных големов? Они ужасающе просты. Армии требовались те, кто выстоит под огнем врага, не выйдет из строя от попадания пули или радиации, сможет эффективно сражаться в Арктике. Для них МэджикЛайф работала в основном над стойкостью оболочки. Но вот в голове у них пустовато — поверх базовой социализации там только дисциплина и способность просчитывать безопасный путь к цели. С проститутками все гораздо сложнее и изящнее. Сами посудите, они работают напрямую с людьми. Они должны их понимать. Сочувствовать. Переживать. Это не домработница, от которой требуется убрать в ванной, приготовить ужин и не отсвечивать.  
— Домработницы еще в самом начале чаще других становились девиантами, — вставил Хэнк, заинтересованно слушавший Камски.  
— Дети. Для взаимодействия с ними закладывают сильную привязанность. Задолго до полноценной девиации такие големы с легкостью обходили непрямой приказ, если подчинение угрожало ребенку.

Коннор хотел вернуться к обсуждению необходимости найти Трейси, но не успел сказать ни слова. Входную дверь вынесли мощным ударом, спустя секунду в дверях кухни показалась пара големов. В этих крепких парнях с явными азиатскими чертами узнавалась мужская модель Трейси из Эдема. Весьма иронично, учитывая, куда зашло обсуждение текущих проблем. Быстрее всех сориентировался Хэнк — молниеносно вскочил со стула и швырнул его в налетчиков, и все пришли в движение.

Хлоя оттеснила Элайджу в угол и приняла на себя удар одного из вломившихся големов. Тот схватил Хлою за руки и, несмотря на яростное сопротивление, отшвырнул ее прочь. Но дотянуться до Элайджи так и не смог — не обращая внимания на сломанную при столкновении с краем стола руку, Хлоя схватила противника за плечи, оттаскивая его подальше от Камски. Големы сцепились друг с другом, раз за разом нанося сильные удары, но ни один не мог одержать верх и высвободиться из хватки второго. После очередного рывка Трейси, Хлоя, растрепанная и травмированная, схватила его и что было сил швырнула в стену, проламывая ее. Она прыгнула следом в образовавшийся проем, драка продолжилась уже в другой части квартиры.

Элайджа выдохнул, наконец, оглядевшись в поисках второго заявившегося к ним голема. Его взяли в оборот Хэнк и Гэвин, без особого успеха используя все подручные предметы — стулья, стол, тарелки, ножи. Когда Элайджа уже принялся лихорадочно соображать, как бы извернуться и получить доступ к своим силам, грохнул выстрел — Коннор успел выскользнуть из кухни и нашел зачарованный пистолет Гэвина. Элайджа завороженно уставился на голема, который дернулся и замер, уставившись на свой бок, в который попал Коннор. С этими пулями и пистолетом маг экспериментировал давно, еще до всех этих убийств, но до этого момента не потрудился испытать оружие в деле — жертвовать ради такого големом не хотелось, оставалось уповать лишь на правильность собственных расчетов. И Элайджа ни за что бы не признался, что вручил пистолет Гэвину исключительно как средство запугивания, не имея никакой уверенности в его эффективности. Но переживал он совершенно зря, эксперимент определенно удался: тело голема содрогнулось и будто взорвалось изнутри. Гэвин, выплевывая тириум и песок, послал крайне недобрый взгляд Коннору, который тот справедливо проигнорировал и спокойно протянул детективу его особенное оружие. Хэнк, надсадно кашляя, ошеломленно оглядывал разгромленную кухоньку, раскрашенную ныне в густой синий. Разлетевшийся во все стороны песок медленно оседал. Было тихо.

— Надо же, сработало, — вполголоса сказал Камски, а потом напряженно спросил, прислушавшись к звенящей тишине: — где Хлоя?

Та обнаружилась в спальне, сильно поврежденная, бесчеловечно изуродованная и совершенно точно неактивная. Но при всем при этом ее рука намертво удерживала голема-налетчика поперек тела, вторая же рука вцепилась в оконную раму. Голем, такой же пострадавший, отчаянно рвался из посмертной хватки. Новый выстрел прервал его суматошные попытки. Элайджа поспешил к своей спутнице, перемазавшись в том, что осталось от нападавшего, но не обратив на это особое внимание. Элайджа невесомо провел ладонью по прелестным белокурым волосам, ласково погладил чудом оставшуюся нетронутой щеку и с огорчением оглядел обманчиво хрупкое тело, ныне испещренное метками сражения.

Когда вдалеке послышались сирены полиции, Гэвин потянул брата прочь. В квартире прозвучал третий выстрел.

Из подъезда выкатились один за одним. Не сбавляя скорости, Хэнк и Коннор прыгнули в машину, припаркованную тут же. Элайджа, напротив, будто растерял все остатки жизненной энергии. Его руки беспомощно висели по бокам, взгляд был устремлен вверх, где ярко горели окна квартиры Гэвина, в которой песком и тириумом осталась последняя из его Хлой. Гэвин нетерпеливо затолкал брата в машину, а следом нырнул и сам, громко захлопнув за собой дверцу. Мотор взревел, взвизгнули шины, машина за секунды набрала приличную скорость, унося их подальше от места происшествия.

* * *

Ездили по городу до глубокой ночи, высматривая в каждой тени голема, нацелившегося на них. Сменили две машины, рассчитывая сбросить любую возможную слежку, оба раза вскрывать замки приходилось Коннору: полицейские из числа людей расписались в собственной неопытности в этом плане. Элайджа на это невесело фыркнул, но в целом хранил мрачный вид и тихо сидел, вжимаясь в сиденье машины. Остановились они в пригороде, на спокойной и едва освещенной улице. Бросили неприметный «Форд» и дальше двинулись пешком, надеясь на прикрытие ночного покоя.

Гэвину пришлось долго держать палец на кнопке звонка, прежде чем за дверью послышались осторожные шаги и на пороге показалась заспанная Тина Чень в шелковом халате поверх сорочки и с табельным оружием в руках.  
— Привет, Тина. Пустишь переночевать? — хрипло выдал Рид, отступая в сторону и давая возможность подруге получше осмотреть компанию, постучавшуюся к ней в столь поздний час.

Ее взгляд остановился на Элайдже и тут же метнулся обратно к Гэвину. С секунду она сверлила его взглядом, затем убрала пистолет в карман халата и распахнула дверь настежь, приглашая всех войти.

* * *

Хэнк проснулся совершенно разбитым, пусть и удалось поспать приличное количество часов. Едва закрыв за ними дверь, Тина отправила всех на кухню, накинула на плечи отстраненного и подавленного Элайджи свою форменную куртку, всучила ему горячий чай с мятой, но не смогла перестать пялиться на него. В конце концов утащила Гэвина в дальний угол кухни, заставляя того объясниться. Хэнк не знал, куда себя приткнуть, и был рад, когда решили разойтись по комнатам и поспать. Но до этого им еще пришлось поругаться, пытаясь поделить места. Тина все порывалась лечь на диван, Гэвин долго и прочувственно убеждал ее, что все они пиздец как устали, но не настолько, чтобы выгонять приютившую их женщину из ее же постели. Диван в итоге отдали Элайдже, гостевую комнату заняли Хэнк с Ридом. Хмуро попялились друг на друга и единственную кровать, но в итоге от усталости плюнули на условности и завалились спать.

Ополоснув лицо холодной водой и, кое-как пригладив волосы, Хэнк спустился вниз в поисках хоть кого-нибудь. Едва забрезжил рассвет, Рид начал ворочаться, извелся весь, да так и сбежал из спальни. Хэнк обнаружил его на пороге гостиной в обнимку с кофейником и чашкой с котятами. Он искоса взглянул на Хэнка, прошелся взглядом по его наверняка помятой физиономии, но промолчал, кивнув на телевизор, с экрана которого вещали о масштабных нападениях големов на магов. На диване напротив экрана сидел, весь сгорбившись и упершись локтями в колени, Элайджа. Подушка была измята, а на пол свисал плед. Но маг выглядел настолько отвратительно, что язык не поворачивался сказать, что тот спал этой ночью.

К ним подошла Тина, отобрала у Рида кофейник и вернулась на кухню. Последовав за ней, Хэнк обнаружил за столом Коннора в компании дрозда Тины. Под гладившими пальцами вспыхивали искорки, птица тихо курлыкала от удовольствия.

— До вечера? — неуверенно попрощалась Тина, отставляя чашку в мойку и подхватывая разомлевшего дрозда, и с тревогой посмотрела на Хэнка с Коннором, — мне пора на смену. Я могу еще что-нибудь сделать?  
— Не высовываться! — крикнул ей Рид из другой комнаты.  
Тина закатила глаза и пошла на выход.

Проводив коллегу, Хэнк засел за ее терминал, через него подключившись к рабочему серверу. Система выдала ему не один десяток сообщений, едва он только успел авторизоваться. Отмахнувшись от длинной череды сообщений разыскивающего их всех капитана Фаулера, Хэнк с нетерпением стал просматривать дожидавшийся его во входящих отчет о поисках големов по камерам наблюдения. В предвкушении стоящей зацепки он прочел, что нужная им Трейси была замечена на камерах торгового центра спустя некоторое время после убийства домохозяйки. Еще раз она попала в объектив камеры на заправке, и была замечена проходившей мимо отделения банка. Голем направлялась все дальше и дальше на запад. Хэнк всмотрелся в смазанное фото Трейси и принялся искать точный адрес обители свободных големов.

* * *

Иерихон встретил их закрытыми дверями и вооруженными стражами, рассредоточившихся по окнам. Здание, одна из бывших производственных лабораторий МэджикЛайф, стояло на отшибе города и безупречно вписывалось в окружающий унылый пейзаж. Хэнк, впрочем, рассмотрел на дороге следы полустертого рисунка мелками, и тепло улыбнулся. Договариваться о безопасных переговорах отправился Коннор, вынужденный теперь в одиночестве стоять беззащитным перед возможными стрелками. К нему вышли двое — Саймон, осторожный и с подозрением переводивший взгляд от Коннора к машине, и Маркус, серьезный и сосредоточенный на одном лишь незваном госте.

— Ты не один, — с ходу заметил Саймон, с прищуром посмотрев на визитера.  
— Да, — Коннор бросил через плечо взгляд на машину и продолжил, — со мной коллеги-полицейские и маг. Он тоже хотел бы поприсутствовать при разговоре. Просил передать привет Карлу.

Саймон непонимающе нахмурил белесые брови и распахнул было рот для вопроса, но его опередил Маркус:  
— Странную компанию ты выбрал себе, Коннор. Уверен, среди всех живущих магов есть варианты и получше него.  
— Так сложилось, — ответил Коннор, выдержав пронзительный взгляд лидера големов.

Только после спокойного приказа Маркуса своим стражам не стрелять из машины показался Элайджа. Появление мрачного и потрепанного Камски заставило заволноваться големов. Саймон резко обернулся на Маркуса, но тот с непоколебимым спокойствием смотрел, как творец големов в компании недоверчиво оглядывающегося Рида и напряженного Хэнка неспешно приближался к ним.  
— Карл будет рад получить твой привет, Создатель, — поприветствовал Маркус Камски, с неприязнью в голосе растянув гласные в титуле.  
— Буду счастлив, — безэмоционально ответил Элайджа.  
— Так для чего вы здесь?  
— Новости смотрел? — по-простому начал Хэнк, заставляя Саймона и Маркуса обменяться мрачными взглядами, — мы уверены, нападения големов на магов спланированы другими магами. Големы были зачарованы и не отдавали себе отчет в том, что творят.  
— Почему же вы приехали к нам, раз подозреваете магов?  
— Одна Трейси превратила лицо магички в месиво прямо под камерами, а потом двинулась в вашу сторону, — не сдержавшись выдал Рид.

Маркус выдержал взгляд взвинченного Рида и только спросил:  
— И? Вы пришли штурмовать нас?  
— Вовсе нет, — примирительно ответил Коннор, привлекая к себе внимание иерихонцев, — мы бы хотели с ней поговорить. Только поговорить. Надо проверить, как на нее воздействовали. И как не допустить новых убийств.

В этот раз Маркус молчал дольше, в конечном итоге начав с осторожностью, но пылко:  
— А что если ты не прав? Что, если ваша догадка о злодеях-магах ошибочна? Что, если это убийство по всем параметрам будет делом рук самой Трейси? Что тогда вы собираетесь делать в этом случае? — он вперил суровый взгляд в Коннора, показательно игнорируя мага и людей.  
— Мы знаем, что вы гарантируете полную безопасность големам, которые переступают ваш порог, — ответил Коннор. — Если Трейси убила ту женщину без контроля извне, мы просто уйдем.

Маркус неверяще скривился, покачав головой.

— Разве ты не понимаешь, что происходит? — внезапно влез в диалог големов Рид, — вас же банально стравливают. Ты уверен, что вы переживете вторую войну? Это же маги. У них есть глава ковена, но нет единого правителя. Только это вас сейчас спасает, но ненадолго. Нападения продолжатся, лидер найдется. Это маги, а не люди. Они молча наблюдали за вашей революцией не потому, что им было нечего сказать. Они остались в стороне, потому что считают себя выше всего этого. Если они решат выступить против големов... Президент скомандует им «к ноге», они покажут ей средний палец и сметут вас ко всем чертям. Люди вам сочувствовали. Но маги слишком хорошо знают, из чего вы состоите, они не станут медлить и жалеть вас. Всех убитых магов взяли врасплох, к тому же они не были знакомы с боевой магией. Но не все они такие. Маги веками вырезали друг друга и инквизицию заодно. Думаешь, у них в арсенале нет ничего такого, что помогло бы справиться с вашим народом? Тогда ты ошибаешься. В этой войне тебе ни за что не победить. Так что дай нам поговорить с этой хреновой Трейси, и мы спасем ваши глиняные жопы.

Под конец своей речи Гэвин совсем разошелся и, казалось, только рука Хэнка на плече удерживала его от того, чтобы приблизиться к лидеру големов и начать активно жестикулировать тому в лицо.

Саймон, стоя плечом к плечу с Маркусом, хмурился все сильнее. Коннор отметил движение вооруженных големов внутри здания Иерихона, охрана явно слушала их разговор. Хэнк оглядывался на напарника, призывая того продолжить диалог, так эмоционально прерванный Ридом. Но инициативу неожиданно перехватил Камски. Его разбитое состояние, болезненная бледность и глухой голос делали произносимые слова более пугающими и завораживающими.  
— Маркус. Тебе лучше остальных известно, на что я способен в магии и что я хорош во всех ее областях. У тебя была масса времени на то, чтобы лично в этом убедиться. И линии вероятности интерпретировать я тоже умею. Как и просто смотреть на мир вокруг себя. Знаешь, что я вижу? Что вы со своей новой жизнью справляетесь не самым лучшим образом. Вы захотели свободы от чужой воли, от приказов, от людей и магов. Но горькая правда в том, что магия вам для жизни просто необходима. Нужна так, как никогда не потребуется людям. И без таких как я все рано или поздно рухнет.  
— Это угроза?  
— Это мое щедрое предложение. Ты впускаешь нас внутрь, гарантируешь безопасный выход и даешь поговорить с Трейси. А когда магам станет безопасно рядом с големами, я вернусь. С парой друзей, которые сочувствуют големам и согласятся работать на вас и во благо вашей расы.

* * *

Стоило признать, договориться о входе на территорию Иерихона и безопасном выходе оттуда оказалось куда как проще, чем попасть в комнату к укрывшейся под этой крышей Трейси. Под ее дверями обнаружилась весьма воинственно настроенная Норт, крепко сжимающая приклад автомата и, судя по горящему взгляду, готовая защищать свою «сестру» до последнего.

Маркус придержал визитеров и, подойдя вплотную к соратнице и подруге, принялся тихо-тихо убеждать ее пропустить их. Саймон невозмутимо стоял среди гостей Иерихона, дожидаясь конца жаркого спора. Где-то позади них раздавался ровный гул взволнованных перешептываний и неясные шорохи: Иерихон ожил. Хэнк в очередной раз за последние несколько суток подумал, что он слишком стар для этого дерьма.

В конце концов Норт, бросив гневный взгляд на незваных гостей, открыла нужную им дверь и, пятясь, первой же вошла. Автомат она продолжила держать в руках, согласившись только опустить его дулом вниз.

Обстановка в комнатке была небогатой: широкая кушетка у дальней стены, тумба под висящим на стене большим зеркалом, столик с парой стульев, полупустой шкаф у входа. На кушетке сидели две Трейси, похожие друг на друга, но легко различимые по цвету и длине волос. И на лице той, что была с синими волосами, блестел протянувшийся от уголка губ через щеку до мочки уха след от файербола миссис Льюис. На лицах обеих были страх и мольба, взгляд синеволосой заметался между вторгнувшимися в их маленькое жилище. К удивлению всех остальных, Норт удалось всего в пару фраз успокоить девушек и выпросить разрешение дать себя осмотреть ради оправдания, заверив в полной безопасности. Получив осторожное согласие, Норт замерла рядом с кушеткой, вперившись немигающим взглядом в ожидавшего Камски.

Невозмутимый Элайджа при помощи остальной их компании разложил по краям комнаты незамысловатые артефакты, которые на скорую руку наклепал в дороге из найденных дома у Тины предметов — они все же не хотели, чтобы МэджикЛайф или кто бы то ни было вычислил их местоположение по всплеску магии. Иерихонцы молча и настороженно смотрели, как свои места занимали ложки, вилки, несколько камней, пустой цветочный горшок, тюбик из-под зубной пасты, свечка, пустая бутылка и комки рекламных флаеров.

Закончив заключать себя и остальных в круг силы, Элайджа встряхнулся и решительно снял сережку-блокиратор, отправив ее в карман. Магия, жестко удерживаемая внутри, вихрем вырвалась на свободу и вольготно разлилась в воздухе. Коннор едва устоял на месте, ощутив эту чудовищно мощную волну неукротимой силы каждой частичкой своего тела. Рядом с ним ошеломленно охнул Саймон, не ожидавший подобного, зашипел от боли Маркус. На лице Норт отразился испуг, что было и говорить про обеих Трейси. И даже Хэнк с Гэвином поморщились, хотя люди обычно считались невосприимчивыми к потокам сырой силы.

Камски стоял в центре бушующего вихря магии, расправив плечи, разведя руки в стороны и прикрыв глаза. Он менялся на глазах, позволяя всей этой силе свободно виться в воздухе, пропуская ее через себя. На его лицо возвращалась краска, тени под глазами растворялись, казалось, он даже дышать стал легче и свободнее. Когда безумство магии сошло на нет, он посмотрел на всех торжествующим взглядом и протянул руку к Трейси, во все глаза смотревшей на него с кушетки.

Пересилив себя, голем поднялась и на дрожащих ногах подошла вплотную к стене, куда ей указал маг. Элайджа протянул к ней руки ладонями вперед с растопыренными пальцами и замер, зашептав заклинание. Можно было увидеть, как на открытых участках его тела стали вспыхивать лазурные искры и двигаться к рукам, мягко засиявшим. Спустя несколько долгих минут Элайджа резко сжал кулаки и потянул их на себя. Сделал шаг назад, и вслед за ним от Трейси отделилась повторяющая формы ее тела фигура, будто сотканная из тысячи искрящихся голубых волокон.  
— Что это?! — сипло выдал Хэнк, посмотрев на Коннора, но тот был озадачен не меньше.  
— Энергетическая структура голема, — ответил отстраненным голосом Элайджа, медленно разглядывая созданный образ. — На этой схеме можно увидеть каждое заклинание, которое маги заложили в голема. И через нее можно повлиять на любое из этих заклятий. Если на эту Трейси повлиял кто-то извне, я увижу здесь проблему.

Утратив интерес к окружающим, Элайджа погрузился в работу с магической схемой, нежно и аккуратно перебирая нить за нитью. Напряжение в комнате все нарастало, Норт и Гэвин не отрывали напряженных взглядов друг от друга, сжимая каждый свое оружие. Хэнк нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу, тогда как големы застыли на своих местах совсем неподвижно, и все они напряженно ждали.

В конце концов Камски расслабился и опустил руки.  
— Я не нашел ничего нетипичного, — растерянно сказал он, с сожалением оглядывая Трейси, все это время простоявшую у стены, куда он ее и поставил в начале.

Девушка всхлипнула и порывисто спрятала лицо в ладони. Вторая Трейси оказалась подле нее в тот же миг и крепко обняла за талию, притягивая к себе.  
— Я не понимаю, как это получилось, — чуть расслабившись в объятиях любимой, плаксиво выдала Трейси, — я ведь только подошла к ней, чтобы вернуть забытый на кассе товар. И... что-то щелкнуло внутри меня, я вдруг почувствовала острое желание добраться до ее позвоночника, до сердца, до мозга. И... я хотела остановиться, но не смогла. Я думала только о ее хрупких костях. Когда я поняла, что она мертва, я испугалась и сбежала сюда, знала — здесь мне помогут. Я не могла показаться людям. Не после такого. Не когда я снова стала убийцей.  
— Нет, — сказал до этого молчавший Элайджа, — думаю, ты все-таки стала жертвой заклинания. Вот маг, его на тебя навесивший, убийца. Но не ты. Если бы ты была человеком, тебя не стали бы даже судить.  
— Но мы не люди, — влез Маркус.  
— О правках в уголовном кодексе поболтаешь с мадам президент, — отозвался Элайджа, снова вернув внимание Трейси. — Постарайся вспомнить, что было необычного в тот день. Или раньше. Странные маги?  
— Вы все... — начала было Трейси, но сразу осеклась. — Я же кассир, через меня проходит очень много и людей, и магов. Кто-то был безразличен, кто-то брезгливо кривился, кто-то смущался, явно узнавая во мне меня. Но так ведь везде. Правда...  
— Что? — подобрался Элайджа.  
— Один маг... он запомнился мне больше остальных.  
— Был твоим клиентом?  
— Нет, работал в МэджикЛайф. Он был последним, кто проводил надо мной тесты перед отправкой в Эдем. В маркете он меня узнал, и мы поболтали, в то утро других покупателей не было. Он поинтересовался, как сложилась моя жизнь после революции. И он... не стеснялся, будто не придавал значение тому, кем я являюсь. Даже по-дружески пожал мне руку на прощание.  
— Если он последним проводил тесты, то это, скорее всего, отдел выходного контроля. Передай воспоминание Коннору, мы разыщем этого мага, — задумчиво проговорил Элайджа. — Благодарю за откровенность, возможно, ты всех нас спасла.

Едва Коннор заполучил нужные воспоминания, Элайджа потянулся к Трейси и легонько стиснул ее плечо. Волшебный покой момента разлетелся на куски в одну секунду. Трейси вывернулась из утешающих объятий своей девушки, с усилием толкнула ту в сторону кушетки, сделала резкий шаг вперед и схватила опешившего Элайджу за горло, поднимая над полом. Двух секунд ей хватило, чтобы развернуться на месте и бросить мага в стену, заставив того жалобно всхлипнуть от удара. Трейси двинулась следом, нанося ему удар по лицу, выбивая все мысли из гениальной головы. Впрочем, удар получился вполсилы стараниями подоспевшего Коннора, схватившего ее сзади за плечи. Трейси безжалостно отшвырнула его прямиком в Рида. Элайджа сообразил воспользоваться заминкой и перекатился, так что следующий удар угодил не в его грудь, а в пол. Еще одного не случилось — на Трейси налетели разом Маркус и Коннор. Вдвоем они оттащили ее подальше от поверженного мага, осмотреть которого поспешил Хэнк. Саймон тем временем помог подняться второй Трейси и придерживал ее, совершенно непонимающую, что происходит на ее глазах. С трудом вставший Рид взвел курок, наставляя пистолет на беснующуюся в чужих руках Трейси, но на линию огня сразу же скользнула Норт, подняв автомат.  
— Прочь с дороги, я ее пристрелю! — взревел Гэвин.  
— Не смей! — закричал Элайджа, отталкивая руки Хэнка и не обращая внимания на заливающую лицо кровь. — Смотрите.

Внимание взбудораженных короткой стычкой привлекла переливчато-синяя схема, в которой теперь алым горел один из участков на уровне ключиц.  
— Заклинание можно отследить только тогда, когда оно активно, — с неуместным восхищением выдал Камски.

Его глаза на окровавленном лице возбужденно горели и заставляли выглядеть безумно. Не обращая внимания на остальных, так и оставшихся в своих позах, он приблизился к вызванной им фигуре и снова запустил внутрь пальцы, принявшись распутывать нити и выискивать тот узел, в который оказалось вплетено чужеродное заклинание. Коннор и Маркус крепко держали Трейси, но это давалось им с трудом. Девушка извивалась и яростно кричала, вовсе не реагируя на попытки Норт и второй Трейси поговорить с ней. Но в какой-то момент ее будто выключили, полные животной ярости движения рук и ног прекратились, голова бессильно опустилась. Одно бесконечное мгновение она к ужасу ее близких не двигалась, но затем подняла голову и осмотрелась. С интересом смотревший на нее раненый маг напугал ее, а вид пострадавшей от ее руки возлюбленной и вовсе вверг в ужас. Не дав ей времени запаниковать, Элайджа направил на нее ладонь, а затем сложил пальцы, оставив только указательный, и приложил его к губам. Трейси вмиг обмякла в державших ее руках.

— Она очнется через пару часов, — деловито сказал Камски, пока остальные переваривали случившееся, — заклинание-паразит я удалил. Перезагрузка избавит ее от возможных последствий. А нам пора отправляться на поиски того мага.

С этими словами он зашагал из комнаты, не дожидаясь, пока остальные отомрут.

* * *

— Что это было за заклинание? — спросил Коннор мага, прикладывая указательный палец к губам, — не встречал такого ни разу.  
— Хм... — почти весело фыркнул Элайджа, — его придумала наша мама. Двое капризных детей вынуждали быть изобретательной.  
— Даже не думал, что она выдала его тебе, — заметил Рид, давя грустную улыбку.  
— Нет, сам высчитал пару лет назад.  
— Мило, — сухо прокомментировал Хэнк, не в силах представить их обоих малышами.

Они держали путь из Иерихона обратно к Тине, задумчивые и молчаливые, медленно переваривающие увиденное и услышанное в обители големов. Элайджа казался утомленным, он сполз вниз по заднему сиденью машины и, не выпуская из рук свой смартфон. По его словам, он был чертовски занят налаживанием связи со своим доверенным лицом в МэджикЛайф ради инсайдерской информации. Подробности раскрывать, впрочем, таинственно отказался.

Едва ступив за порог их импровизированного убежища, обошли его по периметру и разложили все те же ложки-вилки и прочий мусор, заботливо забранные из Иерихона. Элайджа с Коннором отправились бороздить просторы вероятностных линий, погрузившись в транс посреди гостиной. Посмотрев на две неподвижно застывшие фигуры, Хэнк с Гэвином ограбили холодильник на предмет перекуса и оккупировали терминал Тины, пытаясь по полицейским базам разыскать нужного им мага, портрет которого им по памяти изобразил Коннор.

Вечером вернулась Тина, привезла тайскую еду на всех и была признана Хэнком лучшим офицером месяца. За что и пообещала натравить на него своего дрозда, тот утвердительно курлыкнул. С искренним волнением выслушав краткий пересказ их визита в Иерихон, Тина пересказала им новости с работы, красочно расписав Фаулера, который рвал и метал в поисках сразу трех исчезнувших сотрудников. Хэнк внимательно ее слушал, но не отрывал напряженного взгляда от Камски, который по возвращении из транса был взбудоражен, но явно неудовлетворен увиденным. Как в принципе и Коннор. Они с магом долго шептались наедине, пытаясь свести воедино и интерпретировать подсмотренное. Сошлись они лишь в одном — все должно было закончиться этой ночью.

Ужин получился скомканным и тревожным. Элайджа уныло ковырялся в еде, пока его смартфон не просигналил о новом сообщении. Прочитав его, маг поспешил ко входу, чтобы вскоре вернуться в кухню с молодой девушкой, которая смутилась от всеобщего внимания и неловко помахала в знак приветствия, слегка растерянно замерев на месте.  
— Это Молли, — несколько воспрянув духом, представил ее Элайджа, — она работает в МэджикЛайф.  
— Ваш таинственный контакт? — спросил Хэнк, с легким недоверием осматривая с ног до головы совсем еще юную девушку, которая, избавившись от тяжелой куртки не по размеру, стала казаться еще тоньше.  
— Мисс Карпентер чудесный дизайнер и весьма талантлива в магии. Мне посчастливилось присутствовать на ее собеседовании при устройстве на работу. И я был впечатлен.

Девушка польщено улыбнулась, принявшись накручивать на палец розовый кончик светлых прядей волос.  
— Как бы мне не пришлось снова искать работу после сегодняшней помощи.  
— Не переживай, у меня как раз есть для тебя предложение заняться чем-то новым. Кажется, Иерихон заинтересован в тесных контактах с магами.  
— Шутишь? — удивленно выдала она, усаживаясь, наконец, за стол.  
— Вовсе нет. Но все подробности потом. Сначала расскажи, что удалось выяснить.

Молли вежливо поблагодарила Тину за поставленную перед ней чашку кофе и стала рассказывать о своих изысканиях в стенах МэджикЛайф.  
— Все жутко напуганы последними новостями, среди персонала блуждают иногда просто безумные слухи. За мной сегодня вообще ходила стайка девиц из соседнего отдела, просили научить их защищаться.  
— А ты умеешь? — с интересом поинтересовался у нее Коннор.  
— Я ученица мага, который всегда готов к нападению и обучал меня в таком же ключе. Я очень хороша в бою. Так вот... в обеденный перерыв подсела в столовой к ребятам из выходного контроля, пофлиртовала с ними немного. Они все одинаково скучные, не представляю, как можно изо дня в день только и делать, что проводить тесты готовых выйти в мир големов. Или их частей. Среди этих парней даже заподозрить некого. Только потратила впустую время. Потом я решила зайти с другой стороны — подмазалась к женщине из отдела кадров, мы немного посплетничали с ней. И между делом она проговорилась, что по инициативе Алекса Уайета, первой жертвы, из отдела выходного контроля года два назад с треском выгнали одного работника. Его зовут Шон Кэмпбелл.

Она торжествующе умолкла, доставая смартфон и показывая добытое фото. Смазанное и недостаточно детальное, но все же позволяло увериться в том, что это были именно тот, кого они искали. Коннор, воспользовавшись воспоминаниями Трейси, набросал детальный портрет запомнившегося девушке мага. За два года он утратил пухлость лица и благодушие во взгляде, но был все же легко узнаваем. В нынешнем облике внимание притягивали серьезный взгляд блеклых глаз, впалые щеки с острыми скулами и печально опущенные уголки тонких губ.  
— За что его выгнали? — поинтересовался Хэнк, раздумывая о столь значимых переменах за каких-то пару лет.  
— Дело замяли, не хотели портить репутацию компании. Но, судя по слухам, он пользовался Трейси в личных целях, — Молли смущенно зазулыбалась, но собралась и серьезно продолжила, — те Трейси, которые попадали к нему, были еще не готовы к отправке, не активированы, они в целом были ограничены в своих реакциях, но все-таки пригодны для взаимодействия. Узнав о развлечении работника, Уайт оскорбился — он тогда был куратором всех секс-големов, сменив направление только после этого скандала. Этого Кэмпбелла выперли и постарались о нем забыть.  
— А он, видимо, ничего не забыл, — подытожил Камски, откидываясь на спинку стула и погружаясь в свои мысли.

Сборы на предсказанную первую и последнюю схватку с их злодеем получились суетливыми. Для начала разыскали домашний адрес Кэмпбелла и проложили маршрут до него, потратив время на просчитывание путей отхода и эвакуации местного населения. Мысль организовать официальную операцию силами полиции почти сразу же отвергли — время безнадежно утекало, тратить его на согласование действий посчитали опасным расточительством, да к тому же не хотели рисковать полицейскими и SWAT, контингент которых состоял из одних только обыкновенных люди, из магов там был разве что Аллен.

Рид на это лишь ворчал, что их слишком мало для такой операции. Смысл в его словах определенно был, но выступление эффектным назвать было нельзя. Куда как более убедительным он выглядел у дверей Иерихона, пока выплескивал весь накопившийся гнев и всю боль, фонтанируя бьющими в цель словами. Элайджа с беспокойством посмотрел на брата, вымотанного событиями последних дней, чересчур взвинченного, но после Иерихона и жесткого столкновения со стеной непривычно тихого. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, маг положил дернувшемуся от неожиданности Гэвину руку на затылок, а два пальца другой приложил к горячему лбу. Магия искрами пробежалась от одного к другому. Лицо Рида расслаблялось с каждой секундой, ушла складка меж бровей, взгляд стал живее, дыхание выровнялось, а кулаки перестали сжиматься.  
— Немного стимулятора не помешает, — сказал Элайджа в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

Рид скомканно поблагодарил, не зная, куда деться от смущения, отвык он от помощи брата. Принялся суетливо помогать Тине прибираться на кухне, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз с таким поразительным спокойствием позволял колдовать над собой. Стоит ли говорить, что парамедики-маги ненавидели оказывать ему помощь.

Отмахнувшись от осознания готовности доверить брату и его силам самого себя, принялся убеждать Тину никуда с ними не ехать, а остаться дома. Тина была не согласна. В поддержку своего офицера выступил и дрозд, громко вклинивающийся в их разговор и клевавший Гэвина, когда тот особенно расходился.  
— Он напоминает бешеную белку, — прокомментировал Хэнк разворачивающуюся сцену с участием искренне возмущавшейся Тины и дерганного Рида, который стал экспрессивнее себя обычного.  
— Это все стимулятор, — пояснил ему Коннор, — организм среагировал на влитую в него магию.  
— Ясно, значит, обдолбанную белку.

Ответом ему были гневный вопль и средний палец.  
Элайджа меж тем выпросил у Тины висевшую на стене катану кого-то из ее дальних предков, туманно отговорившись подсмотренным будущим. Бережно удерживая ее на коленях, он описывал пальцами в воздухе над лезвием один за одним все новые знаки, которые вспыхивали лазурью на лезвии и впитывались им.

Молли сидела рядом и очарованно таращилась, с лица ее не сходил восторг. Ее как и Тину попытались убедить остаться в безопасности, но она доступно пояснила, что состоятельна как боевой маг и не собирается отсиживаться где-то в стороне, когда другие отправятся штурмовать повелителя големов-проституток-убийц. В какой-то момент сосредоточенность Элайджи подвела его, он отрядил свою протеже зачаровывать всякую мелочь, превращая в защитные артефакты. Молли, насупившись, принялась за дело, предупредив всех и каждого, что эти амулеты превратятся обратно в хлам с рассветом. Хэнк отстраненно подумал, что полиции не помешали бы такие штуки, пусть даже и с кратковременным эффектом.

* * *

Ночь уже опустилась на город, когда они покинули свое безопасное пристанище и погрузились в две машины. Тина вместе с птичкой-големом составили компанию Молли, на передние сиденья второго авто сели Хэнк с Коннором, позади же обосновались Гэвин, которого начало отпускать, и безмятежный Элайджа с зажатой между колен катаной. Они след в след спешно двигались на другой конец Детройта.

— Разворачивайся, — вдруг твердо произнес Элайджа в гнетущей тишине.  
— Чего? — недоуменно уточнил Хэнк, оборачиваясь к нему, — что-то забыли?  
— Он ждет меня в другом месте.

Ответом ему была звонкая тишина. Камски сидел, склонив голову набок и будто прислушивался к чему-то. Раздался звонок, и в салон машины ворвался взволнованный голос Тины:  
— Вы это слышали?! Нет?! Включите сейчас же радио!

Звонок прервался, заставив тревогу загореться с новой силой. Коннор потянулся к приборной панели и включил радио.

— ... неопознанный мужчина продолжает удерживать в заложниках хозяина дома. Полиция стягивает силы к месту происшествия, но медлит со штурмом, опасаясь за жизнь заложника. На данный момент мы уточняем подробности. Известно лишь то, что жертва — маг, занимавший административную должность в МэджикЛайф.

— Разворачивайся, — спокойно повторил Элайджа.

* * *

Шон Кэмпбелл набросил себе на шею цепочку охранного амулета из числа тех, что прихватил у того чванливого престарелого мага и замер в арке меж комнат, осторожно вглядываясь в поднявшуюся на улице суету. Нутро зудело от необходимости действовать, нестерпимо хотелось показаться на пороге и помочь всем этим людям и магам прозреть. Но было нельзя. Он должен был дождаться появления главного своего зрителя. Великий Элайджа Камски, кладезь самых скверных черт магов, был обязан попасть в первые ряды.

Шон одернул задравшийся рукав рубашки и бросил взгляд на скулящего пленника. Найджел Гриффин, скромный сотрудник отдела кадров МэджикЛайф, стоял на коленях, уткнувшись носом в собственный пушистый ковер. Без конца дергал руками, скованными за спиной, и стонал, даже полотенце во рту не было ему помехой. Порывался завалиться на бок, но его всякий раз поднимали и возвращали в преклонное положение.

Шон презрительно скривился, удовлетворенно посмотрел на голема позади хныкающей туши, на двух его собратьев в дверном проеме, и вновь обратил внимание на происходящее за окном. Ожидание затягивалось.

* * *

Тине показалось, что капитана Фаулера едва не хватил удар, как только он заприметил их разношерстную компанию, выгрузившуюся из машин и пробравшуюся прямо в центр полицейского оцепления. Позади капитана маячили офицеры полиции, SWAT-группа Аллена и журналисты вперемешку с простыми жителями за ограждением.

Больше всех повезло Молли — Фаулер был с ней незнаком, так что и не стал обращать особого внимания на девушку. Тине же досталось за укрывательство и наглое вранье начальнику. Троице — Хэнку, Коннор и Гэвину — влетело за исчезновение в самый разгар расследования, полное отсутствие внимания к шефу и погром в квартире Гэвина. А сверху еще и за то, что они оставили его разбираться со СМИ, ФБР и мэром в одиночку. На последнее замечание, впрочем, отозвался Элайджа, предложив по-свойски пообщаться с мэром и уладить все вопросы. Капитан осекся и вперил взгляд в «восставшего из мертвых» мага, окинув его слегка ошалелым взглядом, особо остановившись на мерцающем лазурным лезвии катаны.

Наверняка, капитану было что ответить магу, но тот уже переключил все свое внимание совсем на другого человека. Тишина плотным слоем опустилась на собравшихся перед захваченным домом. Тина, потянув за собой капитана и оказавшегося рядом Коннора, присела с ними за ближайшей машиной в ряду баррикад. Их примеру последовали и другие полицейские, заодно принявшись усерднее шугать зевак и журналистов. Элайджа развернулся всем телом к дому, все крепче стискивая рукоять катаны. Чуть позади Камски встала готовая сражаться Молли.

На пороге, подталкиваемый в спину, показался хозяин дома. Он трясся от страха и бешено озирался по сторонам. Одетый в полосатую пижаму, босой и красный от слез, он выглядел жалко. Голем, его сопровождавший, разительно от него отличался. Он был из секс-големов, высокий и широкоплечий, с правильными чертами лица и привлекательной улыбкой. Улыбаться он не перестал, когда рядом появился сам Шон Кэмпбелл, и с улыбкой же свернул скулящему пленнику шею.

Тело Гриффина еще не успело опуститься на ступени крыльца, когда капитан Аллен дал отмашку ожидающим на позиции снайперам. Сразу несколько пуль отправились в путь, но ни одна не достигла своей цели. Кэмпбелл будто окружил себя прозрачной и непроницаемой оболочкой, каждая пуля вызывала заметную рябь, но не причиняла вред. Шон улыбнулся, устремив взгляд Камски, а затем повернулся к затаившимся в отдалении гражданским.

— Этот маг, — зычным голосом заговорил Кэмпбелл, привлекая к себе внимание журналистов и прочих собравшихся, — был неблагодарен. Судьба даровала ему большую силу, но он растратил ее на фокусы и неважные мелочи. Он не состоялся как маг, попусту растрачивая подарок свыше. Он был неудачлив в магии, но что хуже: он был негодяем и сам по себе. Он не заслужил ни своих сил, ни жизни вовсе. И таких магов большинство. Нас мало, но на что мы тратим дарованное? На ерунду и суету. Но скоро все изменится, стараниями наших друзей-големов подобных негодных магов станет меньше. Останутся лишь достойные, способные выживать в этом изменчивом мире.

Он помолчал, оглядывая затаившихся людей и развернулся к Элайдже, который под недовольное шипение Гэвина медленно вышел за линию оцепления и в одиночестве шел по лужайке.  
— Хороший меч. Уверен, что поможет?

Элайджа помедлил с ответом, опустив взгляд на катану в своей руке.  
— Уверен. Знаешь, она очень хороша в бою.

Последняя фраза брата заставила Гэвина нахмуриться, но он только отмахнулся от царапнувших память слов. Его внимание всецело было приковано к двум магам, которые продолжили обмениваться невнятным пафосным бредом. Было страшно.

Прожив почти половину жизни в окружении магов, Гэвин знал магию разной, и чудом, и болью. Второго, конечно, было больше. Ему бывало сильно, но случайно доставалось от брата, доставалось от соседских детей, уже специально. Ему пришлось очень рано научиться быть быстрее всех их жестов и слов. Случалось всякое, но никогда прежде ему не было так страшно, видя перед собой двоих магов. И даже не за себя, а за безумца-брата, которого мать любила больше. Так казалось в детстве. Брата, который бился с соседскими ребятами за него и рядом с ним. Который поначалу тосковал, когда Гэвин свалил от них всех в «цивильный» мир, постаравшись оборвать все связи. Который никак не мог принять нежелание брата быть рядом. Который в конце концов позволил своим обидам взять верх, высказал давно накопившееся и громко пообещал забыть о существовании близнеца. Но из всех своих многочисленных знакомых, едва ускользнув от казалось бы неминуемой гибели, пришел именно к брату, отношения с которым, казалось, были поломаны безвозвратно. И вот сейчас Элайджа стоял напротив мага, жаждущего его смерти. И все детские обиды, все подростковые ссоры в миг утратили свою значимость и вес.

Было очень страшно. До взъерошенных волосков на шее, до покалывания в пальцах, до чувства выворачивающей нутро духоты, как в последние минуты перед грозой.

Гэвин неотрывно смотрел на безумный диалог брата и Кэмпбелла, не обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг него. Потому и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Тина осторожно тронула его за рукав и указала глазами в сторону. Там, спрятавшись за спинами стоявших вплотную друг к другу Хэнка и Коннора, замерла Молли, короткий жезл в ее руках медленно наливался светом. Она рассеянно смотрела перед собой, губы беззвучно шевелились. Гэвин застыл на месте, искоса смотря на девушку, леденея от ужаса и мучаясь от внезапной сухости во рту. Опыт ему подсказывал, что так остро ощущать можно лишь чудовищно мощную магию.

— В сторону, — гаркнула Молли, широко распахнув глаза и высоко вздернув руку с ярко горящим жезлом.

Коннор среагировал мгновенно, отпрыгнул подальше и потянул за собой зазевавшегося Хэнка. Элайджа ушел в сторону изящным движением и упал на землю. Молли шагнула вперед и рухнула на колени, резко выбрасывая перед собой руку с жезлом. Грянул гром и воздух разорвало вспышкой света, от Молли к изумленному Кэмпбеллу полетела ослепляющая мохнатая молния. Шона успел оттолкнуть вглубь дома подвластный ему голем, спасая от летящего с бешеной скоростью заклинания. Молния врезалась в тело голема и взорвалась лучами ярчайшего света.

Со стороны оцепления раздалась многочисленная ругань. Проморгавшись, люди ошалело разглядывали последствия. Заклинание оказалось невероятно сильным — из стены выломало сразу несколько досок, лужайку усеяли куски выдранных ступенек крыльца и стекло из разбитых окон. Кэмпбелла нигде не было видно, оттолкнувший его голем и труп Гриффина висели в воздухе прямо в изуродованном проеме двери, их конечности безвольно свешивались, будто тела подцепило крюком за животы и вздернуло вверх.

— Проклятье, — прошипела Молли с земли, куда упала после столь мощного колдовства, но продолжила держать руку с жезлом вытянутой и удерживать тела в воздухе.  
— Отпускай, — скомандовал ей Элайджа, очухавшийся и успевший подняться на ноги.

Оказавшись вне власти заклинания, голем подскочил на ноги, бешено заозирался и поспешил в сторону Камски. Тот разрезал воздух перед собой поперек катаной, и голем упал, запнувшись на ровном месте.  
— Не стрелять! — обратился Элайджа к полицейским и уже на бегу к дому крикнул Молли, указывая на поверженного голема. — Разберись с ним, но не убивай!  
— Проще простого, — буркнула девушка, провожая взглядом скрывшегося в доме Камски.

Она поднялась на ноги силами Тины и Гэвина и поспешила к голему. Вокруг зашумели полицейские, отошедшие от шока.

— Джеффри, — обратился к капитану Хэнк, который с трудом поднимался с земли, куда его со всем рвением уронил Коннор, — не стреляй, голема еще можно расколдовать, да и девчонку заденут. Отсюда людей убирать нужно. Кто знает, до какой еще магии дело дойдет.

Капитан растерянно покивал головой, держась за сердце, и вцепился в рацию.  
— Давайте, за дело, — скомандовал Хэнк Гэвину с Тиной, — здесь становится жарковато для зевак.

Гэвин кивнул, не сводя взгляда с Молли, которая вступила в бой с големом, гоняя того телекинезом и слабыми файерболами по лужайке, не давая вырваться за ее пределы. Заметив, что Коннор собрался в дом вслед за Элайджей, Гэвин остановил его и вытащил из-за ремня пистолет, которым накануне, целую вечность назад, угрожал ему в своей квартире, и протянул рукоятью вперед.  
— Смотри, себя не подстрели. Хэнк пиздец как расстроится.

Коннор благодарно кивнул и поспешил внутрь, едва не попавшись под поток воздуха, которым Молли в очередной раз сшибла голема и попыталась зафиксировать на месте. Гэвин почесал запястье под резинкой для волос, которую превратили в охранный артефакт, но удержался от желания последовать за Коннором. В свои годы он успел усвоить, что иногда магию стоит оставить магам.

* * *

Шон затаился, примостившись между раскидистым фикусом и узким шкафчиком в гостиной. Он как мог старался избавиться от звона в ушах и унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Ему даже и не пришло в голову, что Камски мог припрятать такой впечатляющий туз в рукаве. И судя по доносящимся с улицы звукам юное дарование продолжала колдовать.

Шон запустил руку в карман, успокаиваясь, перебирая предусмотрительно заготовленные артефакты. Он тревожно прислушивался, боясь пропустить появление Камски. Но тот нисколько и не скрывался, уверенно пробираясь по дому от развороченной прихожей прямиком до уютной гостиной, которую портил разве что загубленный ковер. Элайджа остановился на пороге, спокойный и собранный, он будто светился изнутри — магией и чисто человеческой эйфорией. Катана была поднята, по клинку то и дело проскальзывали лазурные искры, подсвечивая сосредоточенное лицо Элайджи.

Выскочившего на него из темноты голема маг одолел легко и непринужденно, не дав тому даже возможности приблизиться — одного взмаха зачарованного меча хватило, чтобы заставить голема оступиться и припасть на одно колено. Превращенная в артефакт катана давала возможность атаковать и защищаться, даже не вступая в непосредственный контакт. При столкновении с поразительно быстрыми и сильными големами это могло стать решающим.

Катана вновь рассекла воздух, заставив голема завалиться на бок и застыть в неестественной позе. Маг замер, отставив руку с мечом в сторону.

— Потерпи, — почти ласково сказал Элайджа, разглядывая неподвижного, но бросающего на него полные животной ярости взгляды голема Кэмпбелла, — тобой я займусь позже.

Очередной, столь же прекрасный бывший сотрудник секс-клуба, не стал для Элайджи неожиданностью, но оказался более вертким. Голем, близнец давешнего противника Хлои, увернулся от стремительного взмаха мечом и, оттолкнувшись от стены, налетел на мага, не дав тому шанса замахнуться снова.

Элайджа застонал, рухнув на пол да еще и приняв на себя вес голема, приземлившегося сверху. Досадливо проводив взглядом отлетевшую в сторону катану, маг сосредоточился и послал небольшой магический импульс через себя. Голем взвизгнул от боли и скатился с него, стукнувшись боком о низкий столик, на котором опасно зашаталась массивная стеклянная ваза. Элайдже пришлось стремительно выставлять щит, и эти мгновения концентрации ему дорогого стоили — голем успел вскочить на ноги, запрыгнуть на все еще лежащего мага и стиснуть его голову в своих руках. Но не успел Элайджа испугаться за целостность своей головы, как противник застыл. А в паре шагах от них обнаружился незамеченный никем Коннор с пистолетом в поднятой руке.

— Без убийств, — неблагодарно прошипел Элайджа, дотягиваясь до катаны, и поднялся на ноги, рукавом стирая с лица припорошенный песком тириум, оставшийся от голема.

Коннор ответил ему хмурым взглядом, но смолчал, оглядываясь в поисках Кэмпбелла. Не успел он сделать и шага по комнате, как ему в грудь прилетел небольшой предмет, на вид показавшийся обычной монеткой. Она прошила тело Коннора разрядом магии, и, закатив глаза, он рухнул на пол. Элайджа развернулся в том направлении, откуда прилетела монета, вскидывая катану и замирая в боевой стойке.

Маги застыли друг напротив друга, напряжение нарастало с каждой секундой. Тела сраженных големов, шум за окном, блуждающие огни полицейских мигалок — все это отошло на задний план, мир сузился лишь до них двоих.

Шон решился сделать первый ход, бросив в противника еще одну монетку. И на ней Шон не остановился, доставая все новые и новые из безразмерных карманов нелепой жилетки. И с каждым очередным артефактом Элайджа справлялся легко и непринужденно, без устали орудуя катаной, которая тихо звенела, когда уничтожала заключенную в предметы магию.

Решив перехитрить своего безумного противника, Элайджа встретил очередную монету упругим щитом, от которого та отскочила и полетела обратно к Кэмпбеллу. Но он и не подумал что-то предпринимать, лишь прикрыл рукой глаза, спасаясь от яркого света — артефакт попал в защитное поле и взорвался, ослепляя обоих яркой вспышкой.

Улыбнувшись с чувством превосходства, Шон снова запустил руку в карман, но нащупал только лишь пустоту. Элайджа не стал мешкать и давать ему времени сообразить, что делать дальше. Он стремительно приблизился и принялся наносить удары. Катана свободно танцевала в воздухе. Там, где она касалась защитного поля, вспыхивали быстро тускнеющие искорки, от которых расходилась во все стороны рябь.

Негодуя от невозможности добраться до противника, Элайджа продолжил наступать на Шона, оттесняя к стене. И тот, пятясь мелкими шажками, парировал лишь слабыми, сложенными наспех заклинаниями, которые с легкостью блокировались все той же катаной. Но вот простой и бесхитростный удар по ногам Элайджа пропустил. Он с шипением отступил на пару шагов, вновь вскидывая катану и готовясь продолжить проверять защиту на прочность и долговечность. Но Шон успел вытянуть из шлевок узкий ремень, который в момент налился ярким светом. Он хлестнул Элайджу по ногам, оплел их и потянул, роняя на пол. За следующим хлесткий ударом последовала обжигающая боль в запястье, держать дальше катану представлялось совершенно невозможно. Новый удар вывел из строя и вторую руку, без которой стало не под силу выставить самый простой щит. Даже заколдованный Молли защитный браслет надо было активировать, выставив руку перед собой.

Удары следовали один за одним, нескончаемая боль не оставляла возможности собраться и хоть что-то противопоставить. Элайджа уже потерял счет времени, когда Шон отбросил в сторону ремень и навис над поверженным противником, стиснув рукоять подобранной катаны. Он приставил острый конец клинка к груди Элайджи, медлив и наслаждаясь тем, что видел перед собой.

Почти торжественную тишину нарушил ворвавшийся с разгневанным клекотом дрозд Тины. Голем спикировал на опешившего Кэмпбелла и вцепился острыми когтями ему в голову. Шон принялся отбиваться от когтей и крыльев, вовсе не понимая, куда нацелил свой клюв голем.

Едва цепочка охранного амулета, делавшего Шона неуязвимым, была перекушена, Камски отбросил мага от себя, впечатывая в стену и лишая сознания. Затем сел, издав протяжный болезненный стон.  
— Ты удивительно вовремя, — сказал Элайджа, ласково пощекотав приземлившуюся ему на колени птичку по грудке, отчего та удовлетворенно закурлыкала, — спасибо, что услышала мой зов.

* * *

Коннор вывел Шона, крепко держа его за скованные руки. К ним поспешили SWATовцы, перехватившие задержанного и быстро затолкавшие его к себе в машину. Элайджа показался из дома следом, совершенно вымотанный. Неопределенно махнув подоспевшему к нему Гэвину, он осел на уцелевший кусок крыльца.  
— Не думал, что ты оставишь его в живых, — сказал Гэвин, закончив ощупывать и осматривать отмахивающегося от его настойчивых рук брата.  
— Я не убийца, — нахмурился Элайджа.  
— Ну да. Создатель, — с притворным благоговением протянул Гэвин, опускаясь рядом с ним.

Элайджа слабо улыбнулся и погрозил кулаком. Какое-то время они просидели вот так, бок о бок, молча глядя на разъезжающихся полицейских и журналистов. Элайджа было задался вопросом, почему никто не прорвался к нему с очередным очень важным вопросом, но вовремя заметил разгневанного Хэнка, который увлеченно ругался с представителями телеканалов. От такой неожиданной и непрошеной заботы потеплело внутри. Усмехнувшись фантазиям о личной охране против докучливых журналистов, Элайджа спросил немного успокоившегося брата:  
— Что с тем големом? И где Молли?  
— Скорая увезла. Она долго продержалась, но в итоге SWAT просто подстрелили его, повредив ноги, но не уничтожив. Молли сковала его, упала рядом и сказала, что ненавидит тебя и не поднимется в ближайшие лет сто.  
— Выложилась на полную.  
— Вроде того. Тина погрузила ее в машину к медикам и поехала с ней в больницу. Еще успела с Фаулером повздорить. Тот все вился над Молли и пытался уговорить ее при йти к нам в Управление, лекции о магии прочесть. А тебя хотел видеть мэр, — невпопад закончил свою речь Гэвин, не отводя взгляда от брата.

Элайджа внимательно посмотрел на Рида, казалось, успевшего заочно похоронить его и не успевшего до конца поверить в лучший из исходов, осторожно оглянулся по сторонам и потянулся за объятиями.

* * *

Шон Кэмпбелл сидел в допросной, положив голову на прикованные наручниками к столу руки. После задержания он стал донельзя отрешенным, будто впал в некое подобие транса, хотя Элайджа сразу же нацепил на него свою сережку-блокиратор, так что попытку любого колдовства можно было исключить.

Пока где-то снаружи шумела пресс-конференция Фаулера для журналистов, здесь, в комнате за стеклом от допросной, царила гнетущая тишина. В ожидании начала допроса Хэнк решил занять себя, бегло читая отобранный у Рида экземпляр «Я, монстр». После участия в разборках магов бок о бок с парой из них Хэнк оказался готов признать, что не все из их рода были самодовольными и бесполезными мудаками. Проснувшееся любопытство сделало нахождение рядом с ним утомительным. В конце концов Гэвин уже не знал, куда деться от въедливых вопросов, подсунул книгу и настойчиво попросил отвязаться от него, переключившись на тех же Персон или Аллена. В какой-то момент Рид поймал взгляд Коннора, полный понимающего сочувствия.

Сейчас же Гэвин стоял, сложив руки на груди, у стены и бросал через стекло взгляды, полные негодования. Коннор же спокойно просматривал собранные материалы, готовясь войти и начать разговор — им было необходимо выяснить все подробности этого дикого дела. Дверь едва слышно скрипнула, впуская в комнату Камски, за плечом которого маячил удивленный такой компанией Миллер. Элайджа аккуратно закрыл перед офицером дверь и развернулся к остальным присутствующим:  
— Чудесно! Рад, что успел вовремя и ничего не пропустил.  
— Как... как тебе вообще сюда разрешили войти? — выдал Гэвин, все еще не в состоянии уложить в голове мысль, что им удалось отловить несостоявшегося убийцу брата.  
— Попросил мэра об услуге, — ответил Элайджа, пожав плечами. — Кажется, у них с губернатором есть вопросы о големах и магах. Много вопросов.

* * *

Присутствие Камски на допросе искренне порадовало Кэмпбелла. Едва открылась дверь, он поднял голову, сощуренными глазами посмотрел на вошедших Коннора и Элайджу и расплылся в широкой улыбке, которая изуродовала его высохшее лицо. От отрешенности не осталось ни следа. Шон посмотрел на планшет, с которым пришел Коннор и с усмешкой спросил:  
— Успели раскопать мое прошлое?  
— Узнали, что вас уволили за скандал с использованием Трейси, — начал Коннор.  
— Ложь, — резко ответил Шон, сводя брови и продолжая щуриться. — Это все был Уайт, это он трахал пустых Трейси. Я доложил об этом начальству, с видео и всем таким прочим. А Гриффин уволил меня, сговорился с Уайтом. Тот вышел из этой ситуации чистеньким и героем. А меня под зад и на улицу. Да еще и разнесли по всему сообществу, что связываться со мной не стоит. Меня просто вычеркнули из магической жизни. Каждый маг окатывал презрением и никто не хотел слушать мою правду. Мои силы стали проклятием — маги не желали видеть меня, как прокаженного. А люди сторонились. И никто не знал, чего мне стоит просто выходить из дома и видеть всех этих магов, лощеных и задирающих нос. А какое-то время назад я увидел Уайта, впервые за эти годы. Он отчитывал в магазине голема-консультанта за медлительность. Там была подружка Уайта, тоже из наших. Ей было весело. Я понял, что зря пытался отстроить свою жизнь заново, снова стать достойным общества магов. Не когда он ходит по этому свету.  
— И тогда ты зачаровал голема, — уточнил Элайджа, спокойно выслушав эмоциональную речь Шона, который, кажется, слишком долго ждал возможности рассказать свою историю.  
— Ты ведь смог распознать заклинание? — спросил Кэмпбелл, удовлетворенно улыбаясь.  
— Хитрое. Я оценил. Что его активирует?  
— Близость подходящей ауры. Прикосновение. Так просто. Но знаешь, маги не стремятся трогать големов. Та девочка гуляла в парке, пришлось затаиться в кустах и заставить ее оступиться. Уайт потянулся подхватить ее. И подписал себе смертный приговор. Ооох, какое же это было зрелище. Долгая спокойная жизнь расслабила его. Обзавелся жирком и позабыл все боевые заклинания. Отбивался едва-едва, у него не было ни шанса. Голем выдрала ему шею, и я не удержался. Надо было скорее уходить, но я остановился там посмаковать его смерть.  
— Стало легче?  
— Да. Немного, — Шон помедлил, собираясь с мыслями. — Я стоял у его разгоряченного схваткой тела, смотрел на кровь и все остальное. И понимал, что все эти годы был не прав. Проблема вовсе не в Уайте, не в его отношении к людям и големам. Все наше сообщество прогнило, не осталось никого достойного. Что мы делаем со своим даром? Принимаем как данность. Мы могли бы изменить мир, сделать его лучшим местом для всех и каждого. Но чем мы заняты? Бездарная растрата чуда. Нет среди магов достойных жизни.  
— Я тоже не изменил мир? — спросил Элайджа, заставивший Коннора скосить на него взгляд, а Шона рассмеяться.  
— Ты и впрямь лучше остальных. Но в тебе есть все это — высокомерие, заносчивость и чувство собственного превосходства. Уж с твоими-то силами можно перекроить мир в лучшую сторону.  
— Создав големов и не остановив их на пути к девиации, я и без того поиграл в боженьку. Думаю, для одной жизни хватит. Ты же помнишь, что большая сила это большая ответственность?

Кэмпбелл уставился взглядом на собственные руки. На его лице блуждала довольная улыбка.  
— И мы снова вернулись к тому, о чем уже говорили.  
— Заскучал? — с издевкой сказал посерьезневший Элайджа. — Скажу тогда тебе кое-то новое. Никто не знает причины появления магии. Никто не знает, дар это или проклятие. Никто не знает, должны ли мы хоть что-то менять в этом мире. Никто и ничто не обязывает магов быть благочестивыми. Наша магия — не оковы, каждый вправе сам решать, как ему распоряжаться собственными способностями. Ни ты, ни я, да и никто не может решать за другого. Если ты хотел преуспеть со своей миссией по очищению нашей расы, тебе стоило лучше планировать мое убийство. Вычислить всех тех, в кого ты поместил свое заклинание, большого труда не составит. Мы остановим их. Все, что ты сделал, было сделано зря.  
— Нееет, — протянул Шон, с прищуром вглядываясь в лицо Элайджи. — Четыре мертвых мага, неспособных защитить даже самих себя. Благодаря мне мир уже стал чище. И пока вы будете заняты проверкой всех големов города, маги продолжат подыхать. А тебя я уже победил. Вы плохо изучили мою биографию. Я никогда не был хорош в заклинаниях. Мне не было по силам придумать способ подчинять големов и заставлять их убивать магов. И твое убийство было вовсе не моей идеей, скорее... это моя оплата. Со мной поделились знаниями, попросив разобраться с тобой. Хотел бы я увидеть, как вы столкнетесь лбами. Жаль, что не получится.

Шон отнял ладонь от стола, показывая, что прятал под ней что-то маленькое и полупрозрачное, а затем ударил по этому предмету, активируя крошечный артефакт. Коннор и Элайджа, оба ожидали какого-то подвоха, только поэтому и успели среагировать. Коннор подскочил на месте, вздергивая на ноги Камски и отправляя их в стену со стеклом. Элайджа еще в полете резко скрестил руки на груди и сразу же развел, выставляя перед ними обоими щит, призывая в него всю магию, до которой только успевал дотянуться.

Взрыв лизнул выставленный щит, но не принес урона магу и голему. Чего нельзя было сказать о допросной и в целом участке. Проморгавшись, Элайджа уставился в проломленную стену. Полицейский участок не повторил судьбу его дома, все же здесь магические компоненты и артефакты имелись в значительно меньшем количестве. Но разрушения оказались ощутимыми — стены допросной не выдержали, в полу зияла дыра, а с потолка сыпались куски перекрытий, в воздух поднялась удушающая взвесь. В ушах звенело от взрыва и удара затылком о крепкое стекло, которое оказалось под защитой его мощного щита и умудрилось выстоять.

В коридоре зашумели. Элайджа с тоской подумал, что журналисты точно не упустят шанса заснять последствия взрыва посреди полицейского участка прямо посреди брифинга.

— И что теперь? — спросил Коннор, отряхиваясь и рассматривая то, во что взрыв превратил тело Кэмпбелла.  
— Кажется, придется дать подробное интервью и рассказать, что магам стоит пересмотреть взгляды на големов, людей и друг друга. А еще у нас в ближайшие месяцы будет очень много работы.

* * *

Розы цвели одуряюще густо, разнося аромат по всему саду Дзен. Аманда как раз срезала лишние листья, когда пришли вести по последнему проекту. Она вздохнула, прикрыла глаза, выражая скорбь по погибшему Кэмпбеллу. Пусть тот и не смог промолчать, но все же выиграл ей время. Она еще успеет изменить мир.


End file.
